Three Big Words (A Waverly X Spencer Story)
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A moment alone with a hybrid of a fox/bunny and a bat-eared fox. Sounds sweet like the title! (Waverly Wilde and Spencer Vampine are made by feverwildehopps on Tumblr Give her a follow!)


The soft snow was all over Zootopia. It was snowing the white snowflakes all across as schools were closed and roads had to be shoveled away from how much snow that was all over. However, as most mammals would view snow as just a cold horrible part of weather, some view it as the time to have fun with loved ones and best friends playing in the snow. One of the cases are Waverly Wilde and Spencer Vampine. Waverly was the oddest one from her look of being a fox/bunny hybrid to being an odd 'Box' in general. Still she was well loved and always had positivity in her life. The one who does give her support and keeps her happy was Spencer. He was odd himself. Being a bat-eared fox was a rarity in Zootopia. No one ever seen a species like him before, same for the hybrid Waverly. The two quickly formed a friendship since the day they met because of their similarities of being oddballs with funny humor.

Outside they walk down the snow filled streets being covered in the snow on their winter heavy clothing. Mainly Spencer as they had a snowball fight with Waverly emerging as the winner of it. The bat-eared fox was just too busy looking at her having fun and having to look stunning with her fur fluffed up. He was struck by love more than Waverly's fast snowballs. He has been for some time now. It has been some years since his heart was feeling towards her, while a couple of years after telling her dad, Nick Wilde, the truth of his feelings towards her.

He just felt like she and him had common things. Their taste of humor was sour to others but so sweet to them. They always hanged out, having sleepovers and wanting to spend time either on voice chatting or in real life. The two seemed inseparable like they was glued to each other. Spencer loved it any other way as he still was keeping the words of Nick by heart. To show he cared for Waverly. To prove to her, when one day he will say those three big words, that he ain't lying when he says them. To be there for her and always be there and to hold her in his embracing arms. He was really a love sickened fox.

They made it back to her house with them noticing that her mom and dad and even her sister is gone, meaning it will only be them two left. The two shook the snow off their tails and their heavy warm clothing as the wipe their paws on the rug before walking inside. Inside was warm and cozy as they started to take the coats of theirs off.

"Wow you really sucked at dodging." Waverly teased at Spencer who just laughed to himself.

Spencer looked backed at her. "Well at least I can throw better. You kept hitting the cars and trees." The two got themselves out of the coats to be wearing their long sleeves shirts and pants.

"Oh I don't miss. I just want to cause some trouble mid-fight." Waverly just smirked from her own words as she went over to the couch and flopped herself to be seated down with Spencer following her lead. It was really only those two. No Isabelle or Judy and Nick. Just Wavey and Spency. Spencer saw no problem with that as they always had time alone. Yet this one seemed different. Why? Well from a couple of friends of his he did learn what seemed to be like a curse to him. Fall and Winter pretty much increases the love of lovers, couples, and even crushes. That was something he didn't want to know for ever since he learned about that he felt like he was infected. What if he goes too far? What if he says it too early? It means he will be alone and Waverly will find someone who is much better than him. Or worser than him. His Waverly being in the arms of someone else and being married and having a family with a white picket fence by the house with someone that ain't him.

"Hey Spencer. Want to have some ?" Waverly got him out of his worrying mind as he snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Oh yeah. I would love one." Spencer smiled as she nodded and got up to head to the fridge in the kitchen. Poor Spencer still had hints of worry on him but wasn't showing it thankfully. The look on Waverly on the Winter filled days was simply stunning. She seemed like more of a snowy angel to him. Maybe it's her fur being fluffed up because of her fox genes? Or it could be how she looks so adorable with the Winter outfits? It could be just him going crazy with the 'LoveBug'.

Waverly came by with the cold cans of the soda that is a favorite of hers and Spencers. She sat down as she tossed him his can to having the fox feel the cold of the can.

"Oh boy. This is gonna get me up for today. You nearly drained my energy with those snowball fights." Spencer cracked it open in sync with hers as they took a sip to have their throats feel cool from the drink.

"Yeah. I don't need this can. I can keep going all day without even one drop." Waverly putted her can as she told him. "For now I want to relax."

With that Spencer grinned as he took a sip and putted his down next to hers. "That sounds like the crazy wacky Waverly is feeling weak. You weak?"

"Pfft. You wish. I am always re-" Waverly stopped as she felt a playful tackle from him as he pinned her to the couch with him on top. He held her wrists and his legs kept hers still as the two share a laughter as she squirmed to get him off.

"Lemme go! I shall not be defeated by you! Only I shall be the winner here!" She screamed out to him playfully as she laughed from him trying his best as she was able to free her arms and legs for a couple of seconds.

"Never! I, Spencer Vampine, will not fail! I won't lose again to you!" He laughed as well with her as the room was filled with giggling and chuckles from the two as they kept play fighting.

The two of them slowly halted their attempt to gain control as they looked into their eyes as they were catching their breath. Spencer just felt like a fox in headlights. Those green eyes of hers. Green as a emerald. They even almost seem to have a shine to them too. Waverly herself looked at the orange eyes of Spencer. They were as orange as her crayon for her drawings. The two mammals just looked into their eyes and just laughed slightly.

Spencer was filling his mind with so many things. What should he do in this odd case? Just let go and go back to drinking his 'Dr. Pepper'? Keep going until she says something? She just was looking at him. Spencer had to make a decision so he wouldn't seem so awkward. So he did.

"Your eyes look terrific." In a quick second Spencer realized what he said so he had to try to fix his own mess. "Tired! Look tired I mean." The bat-eared fox teen/adult was now just feeling like an idiot. He had to fix his mess but he made it so much worse. 'Tired doesn't match with terrific you idiot!' He was saying it to himself in his mind as he realized he still was on her.

"Heh. Thanks Spence." Waverly calling him by his nickname was just making him feel odd to himself. He could feel himself sweating bullets.

"I-I guess I should umm, let go and we can watch some dank memes or something. Or ma-" His words trailed off as he felt her wrists move down to have his hands be holding on to hers. His eyes widened and felt his heart pounding hard like a jackhammer.

"Spencer. What do you think about me?" She softly spoke to him as her cursed lovely green eyes still were focusing on his own vision as he felt his cheeks start to form a slight blush.

"I-I uhh. I do think you are a wonderful mammal to be around. Funny and smart, even got a true artistic bone in you." Spencer felt his blush grow more and more from acting like some romantic. He had to try to escape his blushing embarrassment. "Why do you ask?"

Waverly then looked bummed. Like her joyful face was faded away with a downed mood showing. "Because of that Winter Break Dance." Spencer knew what it was after she told him. Their school was having a dance to celebrate the Winter Break, or mostly known as to celebrate the days before Christmas would arrive. "Some girls came to me and said that well one my art sucks, and two I wouldn't get anyone to go out with me as their date for that dance. Let alone with anyone." She sighed sadly with Spencer feeling anger building up. "They said it is because of me being this freak of nature. Maybe. Maybe they are right."

"No they ain't Waverly." Spencer went to defend her from her mind thinking like that. He wouldn't let some petty girls ruin his Waverly's life because of their jealousy towards her being so beautiful. "You are specially unique. You aren't some weird creature. You are a beautiful lovely and stunning vixen that I will always be around with because you make me smile brightly." His rambling continued on as Waverly just kept looking at him being like this. "And I sure as heck ain't going to let some horrible vile mammals hurt the girl that I love the most of-" From there, it slipped out.

The stunned eyes of Waverly told Spencer in his mind that he screwed up. Big time. He letted out his feelings what felt was way too early to let out. His heart and soul felt like it was crumbling apart and breaking down. He could just run away. He could just stop his own life if he could before hearing her be disgusted with him. Spencer still was on top of her and looking at her shocked face.

"Spencer. What did you say?" Waverly asked the blushing like a maniac bat-eared fox as he just stood there almost braindead. He couldn't lie to her, he would just be more broken. Or it would ruin his friendship more. As a brave mammal, Spencer took a gulp and prepared himself to lose the only crush he ever had. He sighed and looked at her as his heart was ready to be broken.

"Waverly. Promise me that you will listen first and then do your actions later." He begged with her agreeing to listening as she nodded her head. He breathed in and out. "For some time. I always had this, well, thing for you." His blushed cheeks grew redder. "I mean you are really pretty, and really funny. But you helped me so much as I had done for you. I became a writer because I was always encouraged by you to keep going. You became an artist because deep down I did care about you and I still do, so I had to give you the same encouragement back and help you with everything. Because you helped my life. I would be nothing more but a depressed mess without you in my life."

This time Waverly had to show her blush. Never had she even thought of Spencer being like this. Being such a cute dork and having to really like her. She did always love his company and was proud of him being himself, yet she was shocked by his reason to keep going on doing what he loves. Because he loved her. After the small pause, Spencer went back to speaking. The words pretty much felt like he had to say them after this trainwreck had happened.

"I love you" He said it. Those three big words came right out of his mouth as he still looked deep into her wonderful eyes. He felt like more weight was on his shoulders than rather be lifted off. "I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Waverly. I know that I am your best friend in the whole world and I get the fact that this is super weird and awkward. I feel that way too. I'm sorry for being an idiot and saying that so early on. You can leave. A-after I get off and I meant I can leave an-"

His lips were shushed from the feeling of another pair of lips lightly pressed against his to silence him. Without him evening knowing Waverly was pressing her head forward to him to create a soft kiss with him. Spencer was quiet but yet was dumbfounded by it all. Yet, he letted it happened. The feeling of tender smooches was enough to have his mind and heart feel at ease. It was like the kisses were being like a drug to sedate him and chill him out. The fox suddenly closed his eyes and started to make soft kisses to the lovely 'box' of his.

Their hands held tightly as if that showed more of them wanting to be bonded more together. The love was in the air for the two teens as they brought themselves closer to even starting to let their arms wrap around each other to feel more attached. The kisses of the hybrid and fox started to cease to have them catch their breath while Spencer nuzzled his head slightly on her shoulder while emitting soft fox like purrs as Waverly softly rubs her chin on his head.

"So. You really do love me Spencer?" Waverly wanted to be sure. She didn't want this to be some sort of sick game or have it be even a dream. She wanted this. A healthy relationship with a partner like Spencer. She wanted only him.

"Yes Waverly. More than anything in the world. I adore you and I love you." He could feel himself almost on the verge of tears for the fear having to have taken over as he thought it was just a dream too. But, his tears also were because of him finally telling her after painful years of keeping it to himself. No more would he fear himself at night of another mammal taking the love of his only life away. He gotten what he wanted. His Waverly in his arms as his girlfriend.

"Spencer." She has him look up to her face so the two can look back at their own love filled eyes. The feeling of themselves being close enough to feel their heartbeats being loud and fast. From there, Waverly gave Spencers nose a quick kiss on it to have him blush again. She really loved to see her dork bat-eared fox blush so much like an adorable goofball. There she held him tight and smiled softly. She whispered into his ear which made his whole life change forever.

"I love you too."

His life would never be the same. Because he had her. He would never give her up at all. He was going to hold her tight and never let go. His precious hybrid mammal that he loved for so so long was dating him. It felt like heaven for him. In secret, the 'Box' herself felt proud of being with Spencer. Because really, she loved him more than anything too.

The two will make a healthy loving relationship, with the future growing brighter for the two happy love-birds. From Love, to Marriage, to one day, a Baby Carriage.


End file.
